


let us break the status quo

by Tobi_Black



Series: Let Us 'verse [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clone Rebellion, Alternate Universe - Mandalore and Alderaan are Cousins, Alternate Universe - Rebellion on Alderaan, F/M, Gen, Post-Order 66, Strong Female Characters, implied past Bail Organa/Obi-Wan Kenobi, see chapter three's notes for more detail about the implied Bail/Obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black
Summary: Bail had sent Leia off to Obi-Wan to be trained, but trouble followed a Skywalker like the day follows the night. It would of course hold that the very situation he’d hoped to avoid, happened.Said situation also managed to be all but an open declaration of war on Alderaan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! NaNoWriMo is not for the faint of heart, but I got 51, 596 words in the month of November.  
> X3

**5 BBY**

Bail was waiting by his comm, anxious for confirmation that Leia had reached Obi-Wan safe and sound without any mishaps, when he was hailed by the _Noble-Hearted_.

He’d answered, fully expecting to see Leia’s face as she bounced on her heels excitedly after having met her hero General Kenobi.

It had taken a blink or two to process that instead of Leia, the ship’s captain had hailed and he looked nervous and a little sick, “Viceroy,”

The man straightened, lifting his chin and clearly deciding to bite the bullet when he spoke and didn’t hedge around what he was saying, “We never reached Tatooine. While we were in orbit of the planet, the _Vengeance_ hailed us and we were boarded, then Lord Vader left with the Princess on his arm. He left us alive, but our ship has been disabled to ensure we would not pursue and rescue her ourselves. Her droids descended to the planet, so they may have made it to _him_.”

He looked to the side, and someone off-screen said something that made the man do a mix of a smile and a grimace.

“The three guards that boarded with her are also no longer on the _Noble-Hearted_ , and are assumed to have followed the Princess.”

Bail was quiet for a moment, taking this information in but it hardly registered.

Obi-Wan had once commented during the Wars about how he could hardly leave Anakin unsupervised or he would be at the center of whatever chaos soon cropped up and Obi-Wan would have to extract him.

Bail had thought that just an Anakin Thing ™, and had just offered the other man more Corellian Brandy for spending all his waking hours either in the presence of, or chasing after, that walking disaster.

Then when Obi-Wan had given him Leia to raise, he’d offered a warning much along the same lines, because he’d had the feeling that it was a Skywalker Thing ™ to be at the center of chaos and Anakin wasn’t unique in that.

Considering Anakin’s many, _many_ misadventures while as Obi-Wan’s Padawan and through the Clone Wars, it hadn’t seemed possible for that to be anything other than just evidence of how much misfortune concentrated around the two of them.

He’d seen it himself during Leia’s many misadventures as a child though, and while he had tried to blame it on Artoo’s ability to be right in the thick of things and thus why he’d nearly had to bail his five-year-old daughter out of jail, it had happened several times and Artoo was _not_ the common denominator. Most of the time yes, because he really was always right in the thick of things, but not _always_.

Obi-Wan had even sent him a message, or ten, that described an incident or two, or nine, where Luke had managed to be at the center of chaos, by the time the twins were seven.

When he’d sent Leia to Obi-Wan, he’d been worried about her safety right at the heart of the Empire and forgotten to account for the Skywalker ability to find and/or cause chaos.

Bail looked at the man and sighed, because even if he was worried and scared for Leia, he had faith that she would make it out alive. He trusted that regardless of the situation, Leia would turn it around just as he had trained her.

“I understand. Thank you for informing me personally Captain. I will make sure that someone goes to your coordinates and picks you and your men up. I will inform my wife of this turn of events.”

It was only once he ended the call that he winced, because he was _not_ looking forward to explaining what had happened to Breha.

His wife was one of the kindest, most open-hearted people he had ever met, and she often considered violence a last resort of only the highest order. Only two things in the whole of the galaxy could change that: a threat to her family, or a threat to her people.

The Empire posed both in her mind, but Breha had agreed with him that too many lives would be wasted if they had acted right after Padmé’s death, particularly when it had been paramount to hide Leia’s origins and a rebellion would risk Vader finding out about her. So, they’d waited, and their people had trained and prepared for the day they would rebel openly, many joining the rebellion in some manner or another in the meantime.

If Vader had Leia against her will, and gods forbid, _hurt_ her, then Breha would rain holy hell on him and the Empire and there would be no mercy for anyone standing between her and her daughter. The Emperor especially, because if Vader had detained her, it was surely by his orders, as would any torture that occurred.

Bail _almost_ felt sorry for them.

~

Bail had gone to Breha, and just barely informed her of what he’d been told when they’d received a comm from Admiral Tarkin.

Her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed in the soft light, then color bloomed on her pale cheeks and she’d nearly snarled when she’d answered.

“What is it, Admiral Tarkin? I have just received distressing news regarding my daughter-”

He smirked, and Bail never wanted to punch him in the face more than then.

“Would the news you just received be that your daughter is a _guest_ of Lord Vader here on the _Vengeance_? She was removed from her ship on suspicion of being a rebel spy, and Lord Vader _will_ find out for sure one way or another. Your treachery, Viceroy, won’t go unpunished.”

Breha narrowed her eyes until they were slits before her back went ramrod straight and her chin raised until she was all but looking down her nose at Tarkin, “She is a Senator and a Princess of Alderaan, she cannot be held on mere _suspicion_ of being a rebel. Where is your proof? Release her before I bring this before the Senate as an act of aggression against Alderaan.”

Bail knew before Tarkin sneered that the man had forgotten Alderaan’s history and why it wasn’t an empty threat, because Alderaan had once created and enforced the creation of a galactic republic while the galaxy had been embroiled in turmoil and civil war for decades. They’d resisted the call of creating an Empire then, and had not forsaken the idea of a republic, even when it forced them to fight against their cousins on Mandalore when they’d tried to bring peace by uniting them under _their_ banner as an Empire.

_Tarkin_ had forgotten to consider that as long as the idea of a republic still breathed, rebellion still beat in the hearts of its citizens, and so Alderaan would fight once more for it against any threat – and in doing this, they would _act_ as they had wanted fifteen years before.

“I know you are all a bunch of rebels, I don’t need proof. Not when the rebellion is supplied with ships that Alderaan supposedly decommissioned after the Wars. No citizen of the Empire is exempt when treason is involved. And aiding the rebels _is_ treason. Your daughter is just the first to slip up. Lord Vader will have her singing like a canary to save her own skin, then you’ll be exposed for the whole Empire to see.”

He closed the comm before they could refute any of that.

Neither spoke for a long moment.

“Leia would never put Alderaan at risk, she would rather die before implicating us.”

“Then I will ensure she does not die in vain.”

Bail watched as his wife turned sharply on her heel, white robes snapping as she strode straight towards Alderaan’s Council.

He bowed his head, hoping that Leia would escape and that she would not be backed into a corner where she chose to use her suicide pill. He would rather take her alive, battered and bruised and broken, then dead, but he knew she would choose death before betraying the rebellion. He’d trained her too well for anything less. Padmé would have done no less as well.

Then he straightened, and followed on his wife’s heels, shedding the Imperial grey he wore in favor of the white tunic he’d worn under it because his Queen was about to declare war on the Empire and he would stand at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Never get between a mother and her child, Tarkin  
> #Breha about to declare war on you and your Empire


	2. Chapter 2

Breha stood in front of the Council, broadcasting across the planet as she wore blood-red rouge on her lips and had shed her loose robes for the fitted white leather vest with their goddess of war and victory with weapons in hand and ready for a fight, arms and neck bared for all to see the ink she’d earned during the Clone Wars.

Even before she said a word, the whole room straightened and teeth flashed dangerously because they _knew_ why she’d come.

Their Queen was to lead them into war, and they would follow her beyond the fires of perdition out of duty, out of love, and out of loyalty. The Fires would burn the Empire down so a Republic could rise again in its place.

She strode to the center of the room where an ornate silvered-steel spear stood, lifted it and brought it down sharply so that it rang out like a bell.

Silence fell, and Bail stood at her back, ash freshly smeared around his eyes for his grief that if Leia was not already dead, if she hadn’t escaped by now, this would ensure she would die. No tears would fall from either of their eyes until they could confirm it, because they _had_ to hope.

“Children of Alderaan, for fifteen years we have suffered under the Empire in silence.

“Our losses in the Clone Wars left us weakened and I chose to lay down our arms before we were smote down by the Empire as a threat when it arose. We have each fought against the Empire in the years since, each in the way best suited for us. Some of us have spied and passed on intelligence to the rebellion. Some of us have smuggled arms to them. Some of us have fought and died rebelling not as children of Alderaan, but as a citizen of the Republic the Emperor gelded and crippled then smothered.

“This will change today.

“For today, as my daughter, our Princess, went to offer aid to our distressed sister, Ryloth, she was taken captive by Darth Vader as a spy. Admiral Tarkin confirmed our people’s own report.

“She will die before she reveals our sympathies, and while I hope and pray to any god and goddess that will listen that she will not be forced to do so, I will not allow her to die in vain.

“Today, I ask every person, every child of Alderaan, if they will go to war alongside me.

“An Empire that would torture and kill children on mere suspicions will end by my hand if by no other.”

Bail watched as her chest heaved with the passion of her speech, and before she had even finished, he unclipped his blaster from his belt and raised it in support.

The Council soon followed.

They could hear the roars of the people vibrate through the building as they raised their voices and _agreed_.

Breha entered the combination into the machine before her to call their war machines home from a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Alderaan declares war on the Empire #IE the Emperor approved the destruction of Alderaan not merely because of supposed rebel spies but because Alderaan was gearing up for war against him #Leia’s capture would have been the spark to set them off


	3. Chapter 3

Bail was sitting on his balcony, watching the smoke from burning his Imperial Greys rise and join the thousands of other bonfires of his people as they cut all ties with the Empire, when his comm went off again.

He looked at it for a few moments before answering, wondering who else could be calling him in one day.

He wasn’t expecting to see the aged face of an old friend, though considering Obi-Wan always managed to show up at the oddest times just when needed, he probably _should_ have.

Bail smiled, “Obi-Wan, old friend, I see you got Leia’s message of our need for you.”

The other man returned the smile, “I did indeed. Couldn’t let me enjoy my retirement, could you? Had to send Leia my way.”

Bail looked down for a moment, not regretting that he’d sent Leia because he’d known he’d needed to, but he wished he’d gone with. He knew he couldn’t have without drawing undue attention to her travels, but maybe he could have provided the opportunity for his daughter to have escaped meeting Darth Vader for a little longer if he had anyway.

Obi-Wan’s voice was soft, “Bail, she’s fine. She’s right here in fact.” – and his relief at hearing Leia was fine was indescribable – “Rescued herself even! I just provided a getaway.”

A voice broke through, yelling from somewhere on Obi-Wan’s end, “Don’t take credit for _my_ Lady, Old Man! Particularly since I haven’t seen one credit from you since we left Tatooine.”

Bail raised his eyebrows at that, then chuckled at hearing that Obi-Wan was up to his old tricks and managing to not pay for a thing on his own.

“All these years, and you still don’t carry any credits do you?”

Obi-Wan smirked, and _oh_ , there was the Kenobi charm like he hadn’t seen in decades, “Why should I? Lots of beautiful men and handsome women that will buy me a drink to get into these pants. Or do you not remember how we met?”

Bail laughed, hardly hearing Leia’s sputtering in the background of Obi-Wan’s side, “Are _you_ sure you’re remembering right? I remember you striding forward, completely aware of the whole room staring at you in tight leather pants and your tunic open wide at your chest to show off, and offering to buy me a drink. Then us get ten or so drinks in as we trade stories about the Senate, and I end up paying for the both of us before I realize it while so drunk I could hardly see straight and you hardly slurring!”

Leia stuck her head in frame of the communicator, looking a little shell-shocked with her wide eyes, sounding half-scandalized, “Dad!”

Bail’s smile softened, “Leia, it’s so good to see you looking well.”

She reared back, pointing one finger at him, “Don’t change the subject! Did you sleep with General Kenobi?!”

Someone – multiple someones actually – on the other side choked loudly.

Obi-Wan looked _very_ amused as Bail colored faintly at his daughter bluntly asking about his sex life. Which just _wouldn’t_ do.

Bail looked Obi-Wan straight in the eye when he answered Leia’s question.

“I am a very handsome man, was very single as I had yet to meet the lovely woman that would become my wife, and am very susceptible to flirting by silver-tongued, deadly, pretty people.”

Someone muttered _not_ very quietly, “Senator Organa wouldn’t be the only one. The Commander was batting people away every leave like flies attracted to honey.”

Obi-Wan colored at _that_ , “Oh. I didn’t mean to cause Cody any trouble.”

Bail could almost _hear_ someone roll their eyes, “You just flirted with everyone and not everyone realized you didn’t often mean anything by it. The Commander probably stopped four or five kidnap attempts on you before he finally conceded to just going to the cantina every time you wanted to drink off the ship.”

A voice piped up then, “Ben, do you have a drinking problem? You were drinking at your home when we picked up your stuff, and at the cantina where we hired Han and Chewbacca, and you found all the alcohol they’d hidden away.”

“ _You drank my Corellian Brandy?! Do you know how expensive that shit is!_ ”

Obi-Wan went as red as his hair had been at twenty, and Bail laughed until he cried. And he wasn’t the only one.

The other man cleared his throat, “I did not, Mr. Solo. That would be rude to drink your host’s liquor without even a by-your-leave. I stumbled across it when I was trying to find somewhere my men could bunk on our way to Alderaan.”

Then he looked Bail straight in the eye, humor fading.

“You left her unsupervised like I distinctly remembering telling you to _not._ Do you know what she did, Bail?”

He hummed noncommittally, because he had a feeling what she’d asked Obi-Wan, though he hoped it was instead about whether the red hair was natural.

Obi-Wan leaned forward so the rest couldn’t really hear him, even as he side-eyed in Leia’s direction with an _almost_ patented _you little shit_ look stamped across his face, “In all the galaxy, she managed to find _Anakin_. Then proceeded to _tell_ _him_ about _me_ _and_ _Satine_.”

They said nothing for a moment, as he processed what Obi-Wan was saying, which _was_ and was _not_ what he’d been expecting.

Obi-Wan had once explained a little about what it was to Fall, and he’d inferred in the years since that Anakin might as well have died when he gave into the Dark completely.

It was something they’d never discussed though – because neither had thought it likely Anakin would resurface in Vader – and so they both decided now, without a word being said, to shelve the discussion about what would have to be done concerning Vader if the war Breha had declared was to end. As this was not the time nor place, and certainly not with this audience, to discuss that.

Obi-Wan didn’t break eye contact and didn’t even blink, voice flat.

“Bail, how did Leia find out about me and Satine.”

Bail let the silence hold for a moment as he tried to find any number of ways how _else_ she would have found out other than him.

Then he quickly cut the call because he was _not_ explaining that when he drank around Leia, he tended to ramble on about old friends in better times and he’d spilled more than a few things to Leia about Obi-Wan because of it.

That one mission where Obi-Wan had nearly become the consort of a king because of his hair, but didn’t only thanks to the 212 closing ranks around their General, and where he’d promised to tell no one after the fact, but specifically Anakin, was just one thing.

Instead, he ignored how Obi-Wan immediately tried to comm him again as he called out for Breha to tell her the good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Obi met Bail a night where he didn’t have Anakin and he and Quinlan went drinking but Obi drinks like a fish and Quinlan tapped out but Obi was just tipsy enough for the aforementioned outfit to happen and he went cruising through bars and found Bail and they hit it off #Obi’s drinking problem #Obi has a nose for alcohol #Obi drinks like a fish #It is neither confirmed nor denied if they slept together #truth is neither remember #truth is they intended to but Bail was way past drunk and Obi was far more drunk then he let on and they passed out half-undressed in bed together and never did


	4. Chapter 4

Bail greeted the Millennium Falcon as it landed, smiling at his daughter as she ran out to hug him.

He’d hugged her tight as she’d made introductions.

The ten troopers not Zero, Trigger, and Lucky, were from the 212 that Obi-Wan had found and taken with him off the _Vengeance_ or had been kidnapped off Tatooine. Which was a story he would _love_ to hear.

The Wookie was Chewbacca, another old friend of Obi-Wan’s, and the co-pilot.

The Corellian was Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon.

The blonde boy didn’t need an introduction, but Bail let his daughter tell him he was Luke Skywalker.

Han Solo had turned to Obi-Wan then and they were haggling over what price he should get for taking them here, and Bail had listened as they went back and forth throwing out numbers here and there before seeming to settle on something. The younger man had held out his hand for the credits, and bluntly asked to get paid, and unabashedly, Obi-Wan had turned and smiled at him, “Old friend, I may have promised a Queen’s ransom to this man to help me get Leia away from the _Vengeance_. Would you be a dear and pay him?”

Bail had met his eyes, and _known_ Obi-Wan would be asking this even if it had just been him and Luke traveling here, and so raised an eyebrow at his old friend.

Obi-Wan did not look phased, just giving that smile of his while slipping his hands into his sleeves.

Some of the 212 immediately stiffened, and if his ears weren’t deceiving, he heard one say, “Fekking hells, has he gotten _better_ at that?” – before he was shushed by his companions and told not to draw attention to it, that Cody didn’t need to know their General had gotten _worse_.

Bail decided to not draw attention to how several clones looked like they were edging on a long-coming breakdown, and shook his head in exasperation at Obi-Wan.

He wouldn’t deny the man his pay, because they _had_ stolen Leia away from a Star Destroyer right from under the nose of Darth Vader, and he had his daughter back _alive and unbroken_. So, he led the way away from the shipyard, and the rest followed.

After all, he didn’t carry that many credits around on him on Alderaan – or at least not since the last time Obi-Wan had been on leave while near Alderaan and they’d run out of alcohol at his home – and he had to fetch that. They may as well get comfortable while he and Obi-Wan drank enough to drown their iron livers and they talked about what had drastically changed in the last forty-eight hours because he was sure they both had a _lot_ to say.

Bail was sure that Obi-wan would manage to make Breha declaring war on the Empire look paltry compared to his misadventures while out of contact. This was a man, who’d gone to a supposedly abandoned planet while on a forced leave, had the planet both trying to kill him and to eat him, by separate unrelated means, then managed to find General Grievous despite all reports placing the cyborg _all the way across the galaxy_. His grudge-match with Grievous had been as infamous as Vader’s nearly single-minded hunt for Obi-Wan was now, and he was _sure_ there had been a similar sort of incident with Vader.

**Author's Note:**

> #I like my women strong and fierce  
> #I can't write weak women, even women who are only present for all of five minutes find a way to be strong in my fics #Strong Women strikes again for the Let Us 'verse in Breha
> 
> Proofread by Anesor


End file.
